Redención
by MariiBravo
Summary: Todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad; la cuestión seria ¿la tomarías?¿El auto nombrado lord Voldemort tomaría aquella oportunidad que el destino le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Sería el amor capaz de cubrir los años de dolor, odio, tristeza y soledad? ¿Sería Hermione Granger la indicada para ver más allá de esa podrida alma? ¿Ella seria la redención de Tom Riddle?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes y muchos de los ambientes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K**_

A pesar de que estoy escribiendo un Dramione, esta idea apareció en mi cabeza, particularmente me encanto y siéndoles sincera no sé a donde iré con este fic. No queriendo desperdiciarla quiero publicarlo y que ustedes me digan si sigo o no.

Debo advertirles que, como ya he dicho, estoy escribiendo otra historia, por lo que no actualizare muy rápido, iremos lento pero seguro.

Sin más que decir les dejo con la introducción.

**Introducción**

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba con la atmosfera pesada y en ruinas, había cuerpos sin vidas esparcidos por todo el lugar, cuatro jóvenes corrían tratando de escapar de la horda de mortífagos que iban tras ellos.

-Maldita sea, debería estar justo aquí- exclamo en un susurro la castaña, mientras que unos ojos verdes la miraban con desesperación y un blondo quien se escondía detrás de lo que fue una pared, echando miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando.

-Granger, no es por ser impaciente, pero ¡¿Podrías darte prisa de una maldita vez?!- Su mirada se clavo en la espalda de la Gryffindor quien ignoro al único sobreviviente de la dinastía Malfoy.

La bruja no lo culpaba, sus corazones se habían aferrado a la posibilidad de que, ganaría la batalla, restaurarían la paz en el mundo mágico, pero no, eso nunca pasó.

_**Ellos habían perdido.**_

-¡Aquí, Hermione!- Ginny Weasley se había separado de sus amigos para buscar más adelante su única salvación.

La castaña sonrió a su amiga y mirando a los dos chicos salieron corriendo y escondiéndose de vez en cuando para no ser vistos por nadie.

-Muy bien, sigo sin ver aquello que nos salvara, Granger, Weasley, Potter… Por si no se han enterado ¡Tenemos a los malditos mortífagos detrás de nuestros malditos rastros y ustedes están buscando algo que dudo que pueda salvar nuestro jodido pellejo!-Exploto Draco mirando iracundo a los tres amigos.-Merlín bendito, estamos muertos.- Termino con pesadez, Harry Potter puso una mano en sus hombros y señalo a la castaña que apuntaba con su varita al suelo.

-Aperite portas- La tierra se abrió lentamente, dando paso a unas escaleras.- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Hermione no miro a nadie, solo se apresuro a bajar aquellas escaleras, para ponerse al fin a salvos.

-¿Pero que mie…?- La pregunta del rubio se corto de raíz cuando oyó pasos y no tardo en entrar al oír la voz de su _querida_ tía.

Hermione murmuro un Finite Incantatem, se dio vuelta cuando pudo asegurarse que nada los descubriría, pero para no arriesgarse, lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Los demás se encontraban ocupados curioseando el lugar, la castaña se dejo caer, procesando todo lo ocurrido, las perdidas, cada miembro de la orden del fénix, de la ED cayendo uno a uno, a Ron… _**Ron.**_

Tapó su boca con las manos, no quería que los otros la vieran destruida, pero no podía pasar otro minuto sin llorar la pérdida de su amigo, de su hermano.

Ron había dado la vida por ella, se había interpuesto entre un imperdonable y ella.

Su corazón y alma dolían, dolían cada vez mas recordando las aventuras, los días que pasaron en la Madriguera, incluso cada pelea y reconciliación.

Ginny Weasley se había dado vuelta para preguntarle a la castaña sobre lo que harían ahora; no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran si poder ser controladas al ver a su amiga llorando desgarrada pero silenciosamente, se acerco lentamente y la abrazo llorando por la pérdida que habían tenido, la abrazo por todo lo que habían perdido en esa guerra, por todos sus amigos muertos, Luna, Neville, Dean, Nymphadora, Remus… La lista era larga. Todos allí habían perdido a su familia, solo estaban ellos para apoyarse mutuamente.

Los chicos miraban con pena a las dos amigas abrazadas cual naufrago a su salvavidas, ellos no lloraron, ellos no botaron ni una lagrima.

Harry Potter había llorado tanto sobre el cuerpo de su amigo que no se sorprendió cuando ni su quiera sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordarlo, pero su alma se desangraba al verse sin su amigo, sin malhumor de las mañanas o de su casi infinito apetito.

Draco Malfoy era otra historia, él había sentido clara tristeza al saber sobre la muerte del pelirrojo, no habían sido amigos, pero se trataban con cordialidad los meses que trabajaron juntos. Lastimosamente, el Slytherin ya había perdido más aquel día.

En la mente de los cuatro amigos no había rastro alguno de alivio, aun estando escondidos y a salvos. En sus ojos solo había cansancio a causa de una guerra que habían perdido.

-¿Qué haremos?- Harry Potter miro a Hermione con intensidad. Tenían que salir vivos de aquel lugar y en una sola pieza.

-Dumbledore, Malfoy y yo planteamos la posibilidad de perder la guerra…- La aguerrida Gryffindor carraspeo para hacer su voz más clara- expusimos muchas ideas, formas de escapar… Solo una puede salvarnos y hacer que terminemos con esto desde la raíz. No hay pruebas que nos digan si esto funcionara, hay muchas cosas en riesgo, podemos perder la vida…- La castaña empezó hablar de forma rápida y movía las manos frenéticamente.

-Hay un hechizo. Un hechizo que hará que podamos tener una nueva oportunidad.- Dijo el Slytherin escuetamente llevándose consigo la mirada asesina de Hermione Granger y la de sorpresa ligada con esperanza de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Hagámoslo!- Exclamo Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio y respiro profundamente, estaba muerta de los nervios.-La cosa no están fácil Harry…

-¡Mione tenemos una oportunidad de vencer a Lord Voldemort! ¡No le veo nada complicado!- Hablo por primera vez la pelirroja.

-Potter, Weasley… Este hechizo hará que todo lo que conocemos cambie, tendremos una oportunidad, si… Pero también hay un alto grado de posibilidades de que terminemos empeorando la situación.- Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna dejando que el rubio prosiguiera- Dumbledore no nos explico cómo funcionaba el maldito hechizo, solo dijo que nos daría una nueva oportunidad.

"_**Una oportunidad para que estos errores no se vuelva a cometer, una oportunidad para que muchas personas lleguen a redimirse"**_ Eso les había dicho el difunto director.

-Nos explico que crearemos una especie de realidad alterna, esta realidad quedara congelada, hasta que aquella que nosotros creamos sea, de alguna forma más fuerte que esta, como se hará eso, no lo sé.

Hubo un mutismo por varios minutos, Ginny y Harry procesaban todo, mientras que Draco y Hermione barajeaban los pros y los contras sobre el resultado del hechizo.

-Hagámoslo.- La fuerte y clara voz del niño que vivió resonó por el lugar, se miraron por largo rato, ya no tenían nada que perder. Al final Hermione asintió y empezó a preparase para lo que haría.

La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero es como un océano en la tormenta, no existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino.

El destino es toda tu vida, todas tus acciones. Cuando crees que lo estás burlando simplemente estás confirmando lo escrito.

Tomando el trozo de papel que Dumbledore le dio, Hermione Granger recito palabra por palabra con determinación, congelando así, la victoria de Lord Voldemort y creando una realidad que a pesar de sus suposiciones, les tomaría de sorpresa.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K**__**solo la trama me pertenece.**_

**Capitulo 1**

_**Horas antes.**_

Hermione Granger corria por su vida, esquivaba algunos hechizo, lanzaba algunos otros, pero siempre buscando a sus amigos, rogando interiormente encontrarlos con vida, contuvo el llanto cuando paso por los cuerpos de la familia Weasley, solo faltaban dos de ellos.

Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Retomo el paso, tenia que encotrarlos, tenia que verlos con vida, tal y como los habia dejado.

-¡Granger!- Tal vez en años anteriores habria maldecido en voz baja al reconocer esa voz, tal vez habria tomado la varita con fuerza, volteado y apuntarlo, lista para atacarlo.

-Oh por Merlin, Draco estas bien- Corrio a sus brazos, habia encotrado a uno, faltaban tres. Se separo lo justo para no romper el abrazo y poder mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Dónde están? ¿Los has visto? ¿Estan bien?

-Los conveci de que se quedaran a donde estuvieran a salvo.- Sonrio agradecida con el rubio- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- ambos muchachos salieron corriendo sin percatarse de la persona que los habia estado mirando y oyendo, sus labios se fueron curvando hasta convertirse en una sonrisa.

Bellatrix, si que se iba a divertir.

-La Weasley me djo algo sobre un refugio.

-Si, si, lo descubrimos el año pasado. Draco, el refugio se encuentra al otro lado del castillo.

Los labios del rubio estaban fuertemente apretados convirtiendolos en una sola linea, debido a lo que le habia dicho la leona- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que seria eso, no? Maldición, ustedes los Griffyndors deben ser conocidos por suicidas, no por valientes.

Aquello le hubiera hecho gracia a Hermione, si tan solo no estuvieran en un campo de batallas donde ellos eran la presa. -Es el unico lugar donde podemos estar seguros mientras planeamos como escapar.

-¡Hermione!-Tres voces sonaron a la vez. Cortando la replica del rubio. La Griffyndor volteo su cabeza de forma brusca, haciendo que alguno de sus huevos tronaran, pero lo unico que importaba en ese momento era abrazarlos y escapar de aquel lugar que tiempo atrás fue su hogar.

-¡Chicos!- Corrio a donde estaban, el rubio maldijo para sus adentros al ver a su leona amiga correr, como si no recordara donde se encontraban parados; con varita en mano camino pendiente de su alrededor.

-Dejen el sentimentalismo Griffyndor para luego, es hora de irnos.

-¿Ya se van? Pero si la diversión solo acaba de empezar- Bellatrix Lastrange hizo aparacion delante de los chicos, a escazos centimetros de ellos.

-¡Desmaio!- La voz de Hermione hizo eco por todo el lugar, siendo la primera en reaccionar a la cercania de la desquiciada mujer.

La carcajada solo hizo poner mas tenso el ambiente.- ¡¿Quieres jugar mugrosa sangre sucia?! ¡Entonces jugemos! ¡Avada…!

-¡Sectumsempra!- Bellatrix esquivo el hechizo por poco, le mando una mirada de odio a la castaña, Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo al ver como Theodoro, Blaise, Pansy y Rodolphus Lestrange hacian acto de presencia.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Crucio!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Los hechizos iban y venian, los cuatro amigos esquivaban como podian aquellos hechizos, Draco trato de buscar a Hermione, pero no se encontraba por todo el lugar… Y su tia tampoco.

-¡Crucio!- El hechizo lo golpeo directo al pecho, el joven mago trato de no emitir un solo quejido, pero su cuerpo estaba lo bastante dañado y no aguanto; grito desgarradoramente, grito y se retorcio del dolor que le propinaba aquel imperdonable- Nunca te distraigas de tus batallas, Malfoy.- La voz de Nott fue lo ultimo que oyo antes de caer en la inconsiencia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Crees que puedes conmigo, Sangre sucia? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?- Hermione no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible, preparada para cualquier ataque de su oponente. -¡Avada Kedavra!- grito la mujer comenzando con la batalla que cobraria otra vida.

Ron Weasley habia aturdido y paralizado a Parkinson, corrio buscando desesperado a sus amigos. Cuando vio a Theodoro apuntando con la varita a Draco, no lo penso dos veces y estaba casi seguro que actuo casi por inercia.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- El hechizo dio con el Slytherin, cayendo inmediatamente cuando el imperdonable hubo impactado con su cuerpo.

-Maldición, Malfoy. Linda hora en la que decides tomar una siesta- Como pudo, el pelirrojo tomo a Draco que no daba señales de despertar, buscaba desesperado un lugar donde poner a salvo a su amigo mientras este decidia volver a la realidad.

_Todo paso muy rapido. _

Harry Potter venia con una Ginny que estaba en iguales condiciones que el rubio, apunto de caer inconsiente. Se habian salvado por poco de Zabini y Lastrange quienes se encontraban desangrandose en algún lugar. Detuvieron sun andar cuando presenciaron aquel acto de sacrificio.

Draco Malfoy pestañeo varias veces tratando de recobrar su vista, lo unico que recordaba era haber recibido un Cruciatus, la voz de Nott y luego… Nada. Con ayuda de sus manos se impulso para recostarse a una pedazo de pared y quedar semi-sentado, cuando vio a Weasley corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? En su mente vino la imagen de Hermione y su tia Bella, empalidecio de una manera enfermiza, sentia como todo a su alrededor daba vuelta… _No, todo meno eso._ Él estaba pensando lo peor.

Hermione y Bellatrix estaban en una ardua batalla, la castaña estaba exhausta, y la seguidora mas fiel de Voldemort lo sabia; usando aquello a su favor, desarmo a la Griffyndor y como si aquello fuera posible, la bruja sonrio dandole un aire mas demente. Hermione trago saliva, eso era todo… _Iba a morir._

Cerro los ojos esperando que el hechizo impactara con ella dandole fin a su vida, lo único que la trajo de vuelta fue la fuerte carcajada de la mujer. ¿Aun muerta su risa la perseguiria? Penso, lo desecho rapidamente al verse pensando. Definitivamente no estaba muerta. Abrio poco a poco los ojos encontrandose con el cuerpo sin vida de quien habia sido su mejor amigo. Ronald Weasley murio salvando a su mejor amiga quien tambien era el amor de su vida.

Bellatrix estaba tan concentrada en el cuerpo de aquel traidor a la sangre que no supo cuando aquel hechizo la golpeo, sintio como heridas se abrian en su piel, miles de ella. Lo mas seguro era que moriria desangrada. Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió. Sonrió por servile al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, sonrío porque la limpieza del mundo magico ya estaba en progreso. Cayó en la oscuridad con el llanto de alguien, esa era la mejor música que podia escuchar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**La vida no es un pasillo recto y fácil que recorremos libres y sin obstáculos, si no un laberinto lleno de pasadizos." **–Pensaba Hermione mientras pronunciaba el hechizo que los llevaría a casa, los llevaría al lugar donde crecieron y que conocían como la palma de su mano… Pero al mismo tiempo no era lo mismo.

Los cinco amigos se vieron rodeados por un vórtice, sentía como cada uno era absorbido por él, siendo la castaña la que había comenzado con aquello ella seria la ultima, tenía que sellar aquel vórtice, cuando pronuncio la última palabra, sintió como una especie de fuerza magnética la arrastraba, cuando fue completamente absorbida, aquel flujo turbulento desapareció sin dejar rastro de lo que había pasado, sellando así; el futuro de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Aquí esta! El primer capítulo listo, especial agradecimiento a ****rachellGranger**** y a FLOX, también aquellos que colocaron esta historia como su favorita o la están siguiendo. Espero que les guste como a mí en escribirlo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besazos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K solo la trama me pertenece.

"_**En todo caos hay un cálculo."- **__**Lorde (Glory And Gore.)**_

**Capitulo: 2**

Todo y absolutamente todo el universo es un entramado de eventos y fenómenos causativos totalmente comprensibles por cualquier ser humano sin distingo de raza, credo o condición social. Sólo se requiere de su intención y disposición para confrontarlos y conocerlos.

A pesar de la existencia de los enigmas y misterios, la realidad es que nada en este universo carece de explicación, todo tiene sus razones, su o sus causas que originan ese determinado hecho. Que en un momento y lugar determinado se desconozcan o sea muy difícil llegar a ellas es una cosa, pero todas las preguntas tienen respuestas y las mismas son cognoscibles por cualquier ser humano. Todas pertenecen a una realidad que puede ser comprendida, aunque después ésta no sea compartida.

Todas los sucesos en el universo están dados por una cadena finita de causas que si se remontaran, se llegaría a la gran causa originaria o primera causa que produjo el Big Bang o inclusive antes. Pero no nos interesa llegar tan lejos, es suficiente saber y reconocer este importante concepto relacionándolo a las causas involucradas de los hechos que afectan y que rodean normalmente la vida.

Harry Potter creyó haber despertado de uno de esos extraños y largos sueños donde todo parece tan real que juras haberlo vivido. Lo que confirmo minutos después de haber levantado su rostro encontrándose rodeado de arboles despojados de sus hojas debido al frio invierno.

No, aquello no fue un sueño. Realmente había pasado.

Se dio cuenta que había aterrizado allí y al parecer, lo había hecho solo. ¿Y si el hechizo había salido mal y todos habían parado en realidades diferentes? Trago grueso cuando aquel pensamiento llego a él. Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquello de su mente, no era momento de entrar en pánico; tenía que buscar a los demás y salvar el mundo mágico de Voldemort. Trato de colocarse de pie cuando noto que su cuerpo aun seguía adolorido por lo que sea que haya pasado en aquel vórtice y por la caída. Minutos después solo pudo ser consciente de cómo volvía a caer. Tal vez a pesar de todo el moriría allí. Y así fue como horas después encontraron al pelinegro que había sido arrastrado a una espesa y profunda oscuridad… Aquella llamada inconsciencia.

Mientras a unos cincuenta kilómetros de donde se hallaba el cuerpo del nuevamente desmayado Potter, un hombre de aproximadamente unos tres metros cargaba dos cuerpos que estaban en la misma o peor condición que el pelinegro. El chico mostraba una herida en la cabeza que había dejado de sangrar hace bastante, sin embargo, su cabello platinado ahora se encontraba levemente rojizo por la sangre. Por otro lado la pelirroja solo mostraba ligeros moretones y una que otra cortada… A la vista, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero sus órganos no podrían estar iguales, ambos daban señas de haber salidos apenas vivos de una guerra. Pensó el semi-gigante.

Y no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad. 

¿Así se sentía estar muerta? ¿El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era parte de la muerte? Abrió sus ojos con pesadez encontrándose con la tan conocida enfermería de Hogwarts, trato de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que dejara caer su cuerpo de nuevo a la cama. Maldición, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar de un momento a otro, aquel pensamiento en la castaña hizo que llevara sus manos a sus sienes y las masajeara tratando calmar el dolor.

–Debería descansar, señorita Granger. Tanto sus amigos como usted han tenido suerte de salir vivos – Esa voz… Volteo su cabeza al lugar donde provenía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al chocar con la azulada de Dumbledore.

– Pro… Profesor – una vocecita en su cabeza le advertía que no podía reaccionar de esa forma, el hechizo había funcionado, ahora debían actuar normales. Pero volver a ver a Dumbledore vivo… Aquello le había calado en lo profundo de su alma.

– Duerma, mañana hablaremos mejor y así ustedes nos explicaran como salieron vivos – El viejo mago se coloco de pie y le dio una última mirada a su alumna que seguía llorando sin apartar la vista de él. No fue hasta que salió de la enfermería que dejo de sentir la mirada de la castaña en su espalda.

Hermione seguía mirando la puerta sin salir de su asombro, ¡Dumbledore seguía vivo! Sonrió y cerró los ojos haciéndole caso a su director. Mañana seria un día largo y necesitaría todas sus fuerzas recargadas para lo que vendría.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El primero en despertar fue Draco, miro todo a su alrededor aparentando indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba hecho un lio emocional. Bien, el hechizo había funcionado, lo que quería decir que estaban en una realidad alterna donde ellos no saben nada de ella. ¡Ni siquiera sabían si en esa realidad ellos existían! Trago en seco nervioso pasando la mano a su cabello desordenándolo en un gesto nervioso. Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos no existieran por lo tanto debían cambiar todo respecto a ellos… No podían ir a la casa de su familia, así que se tendrían que valer por ellos mismos y eso era un problema. El era un Malfoy y el no dormiría en un puente o callejón como vagabundo, oh claro que no.

– ¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? – El platinado tuvo que levantar su cabeza para ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Antes de exponer su inquietud tomo su varita de la mesita que tenía a su lado lanzando varios hechizó silenciadores, no podían arriesgarse a que alguien oyera su conversación.

– Granger, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que nosotros no existamos aquí? – Por el gesto de la castaña Draco pudo darse cuenta que aquello no había pasado por la mente de la chica.

– Nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad ¿No es así?

– Yo… No, no lo hice. Estaba más concentrada en el hecho de salir con vida, destruir los Horrocruxes… Y mis esperanzas de que Harry venciera era lo suficientemente altas como para pensar siquiera a que esto pasaría. Fue totalmente estúpido no pensar en todas las posibilidades de este plan B. – Suspiro derrotada mientras cerraba sus ojos y recostaba su cabeza a la almohada de nuevo, ya que la había alzado un poco para ver al Slytherin.

– ¿Y qué haremos? – La voz de la Weasley menor hizo acto de presencia, había oído todo.

– Lo mejor sería esperar a que hablemos con quien sea el director de aquí…

– Dumbledore… El… El está vivo en esta realidad – Interrumpió Granger a Draco, llevándose una mala mirada por parte de él al interrumpirlo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – El grito de Harry sobre salto a todos, pero cierto Slytherin supo esconder muy bien aquello. Sin embargo tomo su varita que estaba en la mesita de al lado de la camilla donde reposaba para hechizar al pelinegro, odiaba oír gritar a alguien cuando recién iba despertando y la voz gritona de Potter era lo menos que quería oír en ese momento.

– Malfoy, baja la varita.

– Harry no grites que me todavía me duele la cabeza.

Dijeron Hermione y Ginny quienes asesinaban con la mirada a cada chico respectivamente. No habían gritado pero el tono que había utilizado no admitía replica… Era amenazante y ambos chicos pensando en su salud decidieron hacerles caso.

– Lo lamento… – Se oyó decir a Harry. Draco solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y bajo la varita colocándola al lado de su almohada. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro el techo.

– Esperemos a que hablemos con Dumbledore, depende de sus preguntas podremos saber a qué atenernos. – Volvió hablar Draco sin mirar algunos de sus amigos.

– Estoy casi segura que él nos conoce, ayer cuando desperté el te ordeno volver a dormir llamándote por tu apellido, Herms – Comento Ginny mirando a la camilla de Hermione.

– No podemos dar por sentado nada, recordemos que esto es un mundo alterno. Todo lo que conocemos pudo haber cambiado, nuestras familias, creencias… Incluso nuestro aspecto. Tenemos que estar preparados mentalmente para cualquier cambio, no debemos estar sorprendidos o pueden sospechar. – Aclaro Hermione con tono cansino, seguía agotada y su cuerpo estaba volviendo a pedir que durmiera.

– por ahora volvamos a dormir, nuestros cuerpos siguen agotados por lo que sea que haya pasado en el vórtice. – expuso Malfoy al oír el tono de la castaña y al sentir como sus parpados se sentían pesados.

Los demás no dijeron nada mas, tanto Harry como Ginny estaban en la misma condición que sus amigos. En la guerra habían salido vivos por poco y con aquel viaje terminaron por exceder tanto su cuerpo como su magia. Debían estar en condiciones para hacerle frente a lo que se enfrentaban allí ahora. Esto era una guerra que ellos debían ganar. Por los caídos.

_**Por Ron. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Aquí estoy! Con el segundo capítulo de este fic. No saben cuánto agradezco todos sus Reviews, follows y favoritos que le han dado a mi humilde fic. **

**Espero llenar sus expectativas y que este capítulo les guste. Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva o lo que quieran comunicarme será bien recibido ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
